Question: Solve for $x$ : $(x - 3)^2 - 81 = 0$
Add $81$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x - 3)^2 = 81$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x - 3)^2} = \pm \sqrt{81}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $9$ , since squaring either one results in $81$ $ x - 3 = \pm 9$ Add $3$ to both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = 3 \pm 9$ Add and subtract $9$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = 12 \text{or} x = -6$